A New Life
by Tatsu Hashiru Katsu
Summary: Terkadang goresan luka itu terlalu dalam, sehingga membuatmu menyerah. Lalu kau mulai mencari jati diri baru dan duniamu sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, takdir membuatmu seolah terikat pada benang merahnya yang membawamu pada pria yang tak kau kira. Dan hidup barumu pun segera dimulai. SasuHina, Canon.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE

Pairing : Sasuke U &amp; Hinata H

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like, Don't read

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga, menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Meski pernyataan cintanya hampir selama 1 tahun tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Walau pun hingga sekarang, pemuda itu selalu menyebut Sakua Haruno sebagai sosok yang dia cintai. Hinata juga merupakan salah satu orang yang ikut menangisi pemuda itu ketika dia jatuh seusai melawan Sasuke Uchiha. Jangankan sebuah tangisan yang dia berikan, bahkan dia rela menukar nyawanya demi pemuda itu. Tapi ketika dia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bergerak. Karena ternyata di sana, posisi yang seharusnya dia dapatkan, sudah terisi oleh tangisan dan pelukan Sakura Haruno. Hatinya berdenyut, apalagi ketika mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Baka... kenapa, kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang konyol? Kenapa Naruto? Kau bahkan selalu mebuatku berhasil mencemaskanmu!"

" Hehehe... karena apapun akan ku lakukan demi kau Sakura-chan, untuk gadis yang paling aku cintai!"

Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Ketika Naruto mencium gadis itu secara terang-terangan di hadapan semua orang, bahkan di hadapannya. Seolah dia tidak ada di sana, seolah semuanya yang ada di sana hanyalah dunia milik mereka. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, bahka sejak dahulu hanya Sakura Haruno lah yang telah memiliki hati pemuda yang ia cintai, Naruto Uzumaki. Sejak awal seharusnya dirinyalah yang harus sadar diri, bahwa sampai kapan pun cintanya tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa sejak awal dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Bahkan telah kalah meski sudah berjuang. Bukankah Hinata Hyuuga memang selalu jadi pecundang bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Dan selama itu Hinata Hyuuga seolah menghilangkan dirinya dari dunia diluar sana. Dia memutuskan mengunci dirinya di dalam kompleks kediaman Hyuuga. Para tetua Hyuuga sebenarnya telah memutuskan bahwa dirinya layak untuk menjadi kepala klan mengantikan Ayahnya. Namun gadis itu menolak, dia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti dari dunia shinobi dan menjadi warga biasa. Dia bahkan menyerahkan jabatan itu pada adiknya. Ayahnya akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya membelanya. Dia mendukung keputusannya untuk berhenti dari dunia shinobi. Hiashi merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan keponakan kesayangannya dalam perang, dan dia tidak ingin membiarkan putrinya itu mengalami hal yang sama. Setelah mengalami perdebatan yang alot. Para tetua Hyuuga mengijinkan Hinata menjadi warga biasa. Namun pada saat usia Hanabi mencapai usia 17 tahun, dirinya akan di beri segel sama seperti para bunke lainnya. Hiashi tetap bersikeras bahwa Hinata tidak akan di beri lambang segel itu. Karena dia bukan lagi seorang shinobi, dan dia tidak bertugas mengawal para souke. Akhirnya tetua pun memutuskan untuk membuang nama Hyuuga dari Hinata, serta mengusirnya dari klan jika Hinata tidak dijadikan bunke. Hiashi hendak membantah hal itu, namun Hinata akhirnya menerimannya. Gadis itu sudah merasa lelah, dia hanya ingin menjadi normal, melakukan aktivitas seperti warga biasa.

Melupakan dirinya yang dulu, melupakan segalanya. Apalagi tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada lagi kekerasan, perkelahian, dan terluka. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah mendapatkan kedamaian. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Sakura Haruno. Karena dia sudah lelah, sudah sangat merasakan sakit. Jika dia terus menjadi ninja, yang ada dia akan selalu bertemu Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata hanya tak sanggup melihat mereka bahagia, sementara dia hancur serasa tak bernyawa. Lebih baik dirinya di asingkan jauh dari tempat yang memungkinkan dia tidak bertemu kedua orang itu. Bahkan sekedar membayangkannya saja rasanya sungguh amat menyakitkan.

Akhirnya Hiashi menerimanya, namun Hiashi meminta para tetua memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak bagi putrinya tersebut, juga membiayai hidup Hinata sampai 10 tahun kedepan. Tetuapun menyetujuinya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak dia dibuang dari klannya, juga menghilang dari kehidupan dunia shinobi bahkan dari teman-temannya. Dan dia bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi. Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja. Hanya beberapa orang dari Klannya, Senseinya juga Hokage yang mengetahuinya. Hinata kini tinggal di rumah yang berikan tetua kepadanya, letaknya di pinggiran Desa Konoha. Sehingga letak rumahnya jauh dari keramaian penduduk. Hanya ada dua puluh lima rumah di lingkungannya sekarang. Beruntungnya, tetangga barunya sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Hidupnya benar-benar baru sekarang. Dia memutuskan menjadi seorang pengajar bagi anak-anak disana. Muridnya berjumlah sepuluh orang. Dia mengajarkan tentang caranya menulis kanji, juga membaca. Orang-orang desa disana merasa beruntung dengan adanya Hinata. Sebab anak-anak mereka kini akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah pendidikan. Maklum, soalnya lingkungan yang Hinata tinggali hanyalah sebuah lingkungan pinggiran, dan kebanyakan penduduk disana bekerja sebagai petani. Hinata, tidak meminta bayaran akan hal yang dia telah lakukan. Baginya hal itu adalah hal yang memang di lakukan tulus dari hati. Apalagi meski tanpa di bayar, hidupnya sudah di jamin oleh mantan klannya. Ayahnya juga sering berkunjung, memberinya cukup uang untuk hidup selama dua bulan lebih. Ia juga menanam beberapa tumbuhan yang bisa dia pakai untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Hidupnya kini benar-benar baru, tidak ada lagi perang, pembunuhan, bahkan Uzumaki Naruto. Meski sejujurnya gadis itu belum bisa melupakan pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

Pagi ini mentari Konoha mulai bersinar, menyinari seluruh penduduk daratan api tersebut. Demikian juga dengan Hinata. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya, dia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Hinata hari ini mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna putih bercorak aksen daun momoji. Dengan obi berwarna merah. Dia juga memberi pita mawar pada samping rambutnya. Rambut gadis itu kini panjangnya melebihi pingangnya. Pipinya juga menjdi tirus, tidak sechubby dahulu. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih langsing. Benar-benar berbeda dari Hinata yang sebelumnya. Hari ini dia memoleskan sedikit make up ke wajahnya. Bibirnya berwarna merah, ketika dia memoleskan Lipstick berwarna merah pekat ke bibirnya. Sedikit bedak dan blush on pada pipinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan terpesona, karena dia telihat sungguh anggun layaknya wanita dewasa.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata akan pergi ke pusat kota Konoha, untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya, sekaligus menjenguk Ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Biasanya Ayahnya lah yang akan berkunjung kerumahnya, dan membawakan belanjaan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Apalagi dirinya, juga telah berjanji akan membelikan anak-anak didiknya sebuah buku baru untuk mereka. H

inata mulai keluar dari tempat kediamnnya. Dia harus berjalan kaki sejauh 15 km untuk mencapai pusat kota.

"Selamat pagi sensei…," sapa seorang bocah cilik kepadanya.

"Pagi, Fuji…," Hinata tersenyum dengan ramahnya ke arah bocah yang bernama Fuji itu.

"Sensei, mau kemana?" tanya Fuji pada Hinata.

"Sensei mau ke kota, menjengguk Ayah sensei yang sedang sakit. Sensei juga akan membeli beberapa buku untuk kalian," bocah cilik itu langsung kegirangan ketika Hinata menyebutkan kata buku padanya "Nah, kalau begitu katakan pada teman-temanmu, Sensei tidak bisa mengajar mereka hari ini mengerti?" Fuji cuman menggangguk seraya menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian bocah itu melambaikan tangannya ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk bergegas ke kota agar tidak terlalu siang ketika sampai disana.

Sebenarnya jika perjalanannya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki bisa memakan waktu hingga dua jam lebih, dibandingkan dengan melompat melalui pepohonan. Namun Hinata sudah bertekad untuk menjadi warga biasa, dirinya bukan lagi ninja. Dan dirinya sudah dilarang menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya. Meski sejujurnya Hinata tau, dia masih memiliki kekuatan itu.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam perjalanan Hinata sudah sampai di pasar Konoha. Beberapa laki-laki yang melewatinya selalu menatapnya, sambil menggodanya. Tapi Hinata hanya diam tak mendengarkan. Tujuannya kesini hanya berbelanja dan sebisa mungkin secepatnya menghindari keramaian, yang memungkinkan dirinya bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Ketika Hinata tengah membeli sebuah ikan, sebuah tepukan mampir kepundaknya. Membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati. Dia takut jika ternyata itu salah satu temannya yang mengenalnya. Hinata membalikan badannya, dan ternyata di hadapannya ada seorang Sai. Dugaannya ternyata tidak meleset, itu adalah seorang temannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Maaf, aku bukan Hinata Hyuuga… anda salah orang!" Hinata mencoba berdalih, Sai tampak menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Sai, menatap lagi gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa gadis ini adalah anggota dari tim delapan. Meski dirinya tidak cukup dekat dengan gadis yang ada di depannya. Tapi dirinya tetap yakin bahwa dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, yang seolah hilang ditelan bumi hampir selama setengah tahun ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, meskipun kau menggunakan make up untuk mengubah wajahmu," Hinata benar-benar panik, gadis itu takut apabila Sai bertanya yang macam-macam dan memberitahukan kepada semua orang, tentang keberadaan dirinya. Apalagi gadis itu tidak ahli dalam berbohong. Walaupun kini kegagapannya telah hilang.

"Emm… gomen tuan, anda salah orang. Saya bukan Hyuuga yang anda maksudkan. Sa-saya ha-harus permisi, karena saya harus kembali berbelanja." Dengan itu pun tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sai, Hinata buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi belum sempat Hinata akan pergi menjauh tiba-tiba Sai menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Hei, Hyuuga… meskipun kau terus mengelak, aku yakin kau Hyuuga Hinata. Dan asal kau tau, semua orang sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang kau! Kiba, Shino, Naruto dan Sakura juga terus mencarimu!" sekali lagi Hati gadis iu berdenyut, mendengar nama kedua orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Hinata harus segera pergi sebelum semakin rumit masalah ini. Dia sudah memiliki dunia baru, dan hatinya sedang mengubur nama Uzumaki Naruto. Jika terus begini mana mungkin Hinata bisa melangkah maju. Gadis itu harus segera menjauh dari Sai.

"Le-lepaskan… gomenasai tuan, harus ku katakan berapa kali? Aku bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang anda maksud!" Hinata menyentakan tangan Sai, dan melangkah buru-buru. Dia harus secepatnya berbelanja, kemudian menjenguk Ayahnya lalu kembali ke kehidupan barunya. Dia tidak ingin masalalunya membayanginya.

Sai menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan rasa penasaran, entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari apa yang dia tau selama ini. Dan, ada alasan apa sebenarnya gadis itu seperti ingin membuat dirinya seolah menghilang? Sai, mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya. 'Lagipula itu bukan urusanku!' pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sudah menunggunya untuk latihan bersama.

.

.

.

" Hoi, Sai… kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tau, aku dan Sakura-chan sudah menunggumu lama sekali!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika melihat wajah tanpa dosa dari Sai, yang telah membuat dirinya juga Sakura menunggu lama. Sementara Sakura hanya menghela nafas, gadis itu tau pasti setelah ini akan ada adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sai.

"Maaf, tadi di jalan aku bertemu dengan seseorang," Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"Memangnya kau bertemu siapa?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang membuka suara, gadis itu jadi penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat Sai datang terlambat untuk latihan bersama.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Naruto dan Sakura tampak membelalakan matanya. Mereka sungguh merasa amat kaget mendengar Sai mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

"Benarkah, kau melihatnya dimana?" Sakura memasang wajah seriusnya. Wajar saja jika dia merasa penasaran. Hyuuga Hinata teman satu angkatan mereka telah menghilang selama setengah tahun. Bahkan Kiba dan Shino yang notabennya adalah teman satu kelompoknya saja tidak tau menahu tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin dia jelaskan kepada gadis itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pasar, memangnya kenapa?"

"…"

Sai menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang asyik memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto juga demikian. Gadis itu tidak kunjung membuka suaranya, dengan inisiatifnya pemuda itu pun memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan… ?" suara Naruto yang cempreng itu pun membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya

"Ah, maaf aku harus pergi. Aku lupa hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, kalian latihan sendiri saja. Jaa... !" belum sempat Naruto dan Sai ingin berbicara gadis itu sudah berlari menjauhi mereka. Naruto memandang sendu punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh, perasannya menjadi kacau. Naruto tau tujuan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Pasti untuk menemuinya. Lagi-lagi dia selalu kalah dari orang itu.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku?" Naruto berkata lirih. Sai yang mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benak temannya itu merasa iba padanya.

" Ayo, kita mulai sparingnya!" Naruto memecah keheningan sesaat yang menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura terus mencoba berlari, dia harus mencari gadis itu. Dia harus segera menjelaskan segala sesuatunya. Sakura memelankan langkahnya ketika dia sudah berada di pasar. Dia berjalan dengan pelan-pelan sambil mentap dengan teliti semua orang yang ada di situ. Dia terus berjalan, namun dia tidak melihat dimana keberadaanya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Betapa bodohnya dia, ketika dia menyadari bahwa pasti Hinata sudah pergi dari tadi. Tapi kemana lagi dia harus mencari Hinata. Sakura sungguh ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan masuk menuju ruang kamar Ayahnya. Sebagai anak dia memiliki sisi kekhawatiran akan sakit yang sedang dialami oleh Ayahnya. Meskipun bila dia ingin berkata sejujurnya, bahwa dia sangat membenci untuk melalui jalan agar bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Apalagi tadi dia sudah bertemu Sai. Pasti dunia barunya akan diusik oleh memori-memori lama yang menyayat hatinya. Kini gadis itu sudah sampai di depan kamar Ayahnya, ketika ia ingin mengeser pintu tersebut sebuah suara memanggilnya, sontak gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilanya.

"Akh, Obuki-san apa kabar?" Hinata membungkukan badanya, ketika melihat orang yang sudah menjadi pelayannya dulu sejak dari ia kecil.

"Nona, pasti ingin menemui Hiashi-sama?"

"Hai, apakah Otou-san ada di dalam?"

"Itulah masalahnya nona, Hiashi-sama sudah di rawat di rumah sakit. Kondisi beliau semakin memburuk, Hanabi-sama memerintahkan beberapa bunke untuk membawa beliau ke rumah sakit pagi tadi. Semenjak akhir-akhir ini Hiashi-sama selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan jarang sekali makan," mata Hinata mulai bekaca-kaca.

"Astaga, Kami-sama… apakah seburuk itu? Kalau begitu Obuki-san, aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Arigatou Obuki-san." Hinata membungkukan badannya dan segera berlalu menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berjalan untuk mencari kamar tempat ayahnya dirawat. Beruntung para ninja medis di sini tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Namun dia harus tetap waspada, karena Sakura dan Ino bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Hinata terus berjalan mengikuti instruksi yang telah di berika oleh salah satu ninja medis tadi. Ruangan 231. Ini dia tempat dimana Ayahnya dirawat, Gadis itu membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Dan memasuki saja ruangan itu dengan tergesa, karena dia melihat dari kejauhan seorang Ino Yamanaka berjalan menuju kearahnya. Ketika dia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ketika yang dilihat bukanlah Ayahnya melainkan seorang pemuda yang merupakan sahabat karib dari orang yang ingin dia lupakan.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu terbaring dengan menutup matanya, terdapat banyak selang yang menempel ke tubuhnya. Hinata sedikit merasa iba melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Seluruh tangan dan kakinya dibungkus oleh perban, Gadis itu baru ingat, dari kabar yang terakhir menyebutkan bahwa pemuda ini mengalami cedera yang cukup parah dan tidak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya dalam kondisi sekarat. Jadi selama ini pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya belum membuka matanya?

"Aku Hinata, mungkin Uchiha-san tidak mengenalku. Tapi semoga kau cepat sembuh Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata kepada pemuda itu. Dia hendak membuka pintu untuk berbalik keluar, tapi dia baru ingat Ino tadi berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Jangan-jangan… ?" Gadis itu berguman pelan, kemudian meruntuki kebodohannya. Ino pasti akan menuju ruangan ini. Hinata melirik ke sekitar ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, gadis itu kini mulai panik, dia bisa mendengar suara sepatu mendekat ke ruangan ini. Lalu matanya tertuju, pada sebuah jendela yang tertutup. Gadis itu segera membuka jendela itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menaikinya, dan beruntung di bawanya ada atap yang bisa ia pijak. Gadis itu melompat dengan perlahan dan mengambil posisi berjongkok.

Ino, seperti biasa harus mengecek kestabilan pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang yang ada di hadapannya. Yah, mantan cinta pertamanya. Karena kini dia sudah menjadi istri orang, dan lagi pula cintanya sudah berpindah ke seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Ino maju dan memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dan mencatatnya, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara rintihan. Ino sontak saja merasa kaget, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini tengah mengeluarkan suara rintihan. Lalu melihat jari-jari pria itu bergerak.

"Astaga, Sasuke akan sadar. Aku harus memberi tau Shizune-san dan Hokage!" Ino langsung membuka pintu, lalu membantingnya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Hinata, mendengar suara pintu yang di banting. 'Apa mungkin Ino sudah keluar?' pikir gadis itu. Kemudian Hinata pun menaiki kembali jendela itu. Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata takut Ino akan segera kembali, sehingga dia pun buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis itu melewatkan suara seseorang yang merintih memanggil namanya pelan.

.

.

.

Review?

Note : Wah nekat banget aku publish, sebenarnya aku masih ngerasa penulisanku kacau. Dan ini Fanfict pertamaku. Mungkin ada yang mau membantuku dengan menjadi Beta Raederku? Terima kasih sudah membaca..


	2. Chapter 2

_A NEW LIFE_

Pairing : Sasuke U &amp; Hinata H

_Disclaimer by_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Tidak suka pairing ini? Don't read ^^_

_._

_._

Terkadang goresan luka itu terlalu dalam, sehingga membuatmu menyerah. Lalu kau mulai mencari jati diri baru dan duniamu sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, takdir membuatmu seolah terikat pada benang merahnya yang membawamu pada pria yang tak kau kira. Dan hidup barumu pun segera dimulai. SasuHina, Canon (Dihatiku).

.

.

"Hokage-_sama, _beruntung kau ada disini. Sasuke-_kun_, dia mengalami tanda-tanda pergerakan. Kumohon segeralah memeriksanya!" Ino berkata dengan cepatnya. Tsunade yang mendengar itu pun segera berlari menuju ruangan bocah itu, bocah yang sudah membawa banyak sekali petaka dan masalah terhadap desa ini.

Pintu ruangan itu dengan cepat di buka oleh Tsunade untuk melihat kondisi pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu mengerak-gerakkan tangannya, seperti ingin mengapai sesuatu. Dan terdengar rintihan "Kumohon, jangan pergi… ," lalu seketika itu juga tubuh pemuda itu mengalami kejang-kejang yang hebat. Tsunade segera mendekat kearah pemuda itu, untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"Shizune, tubuhnya mengalami panas yang tidak wajar. Segera kau ambilkan ramuan penurun demam. Ino, kemarilah dan jaga detak jantung dari Sasuke supaya stabil. Sepertinya ada bagian saraf otaknya yang terlalu tegang sehingga tubuhnya bergerak tidak beraturan. Aku akan mencoba menemukkan titik sarafnya yang bermasalah dan mengatasinya. "

Ino segera saja mentransfusikan chakranya ke dalam jantung Sasuke untuk mengontrol agar denyut jantung Sasuke menjadi stabil. Sementara itu Tsunade sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan titik saraf yang mengalami penekanan. 'Dapat… ,' batin Tsunade, dia pun langsung mencoba merileksasikan saraf pemuda itu. Dan perlahan gerakan pemuda itu semakin tenang. Detak jantungnya pun menjadi stabil. Dia kembali tenang, dan matanya pun tidak kunjung membuka semenjak setengah tahun terakhir.

"_Hokage-sama_, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Padahal aku kira Sasuke-_kun_ akan segera sadar?"

"Bagian saraf sensoriknya sepertinya mendapatkan rangsangan, sehingga membuat hantaran implus pada bagian saraf pusat yang mencangkup otak dan sumsung tulang belakang, karena pasien sedang mengalami koma, maka rangsangan itu bisa jadi terjadi di bawah alam bawah sadarnya. Selain itu setelah adanya hantaran pada bagian saraf pusat dapat menyebabkan saraf motorik mampu mengerakkan bagian otot, meski terjadi lantaran bagian otak besar Sasuke sepertinya mengalami benturan yang keras pada waktu itu dan membuat gerakan secara tidak sadar." Jelas Tsunade

"Jadi maksud _Hokage-sama_, ada hal yang membuat saraf sesorik Sasuke menjadi terangsang sehingga dapat mengahantarkan implus ke bagian saraf pusatnya?"

"Iya, sepertinya indera Sasuke telah menangkap sesuatu secara tidak sadar."

"Tapi, bukan kah ini terlalu aneh jika indera Sasuke-_kun_ menangkap sesuatu? Sementara tidak ada siapapun sejak tadi! Aku selalu mengecek keadaan Sasuke selama lima belas menit sekali," ujar Ino yang merasakan kebingungan, karena sepengetahuannya tidak ada orang yang pernah masuk kesini semenjak tadi pagi dia bertugas, Sakura atau Naruto sebagai pengunjung setia dari Sasuke selama hampir setengah hari ini belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Tapi mungkin juga dugaanku salah, bisa juga bocah ini sedang mengalami gejolak dalam alam bawah sadarnya!" Ino mengangguk meng'iyakan perkataan Tsunade. Karena itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling logis untuk di terima saat ini, dari pada perkataan Tsunade yang tadi. Sasuke sedang bermimpi di dalam alam tidurnya, itu yang diyakini Ino.

"Maaf _Hokage-sama_, ini obat yang tadi diminta oleh _Hokage-sama_. " Ucap seorang wanita _medic-nin_ yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Ino dan Tsunade.

"Kemana Shizune? Bukankah aku tadi menyuruh Shizune yang mengambilkan?" Tsunade memandang tajam _medic-nin_ tersebut.

"Tadi Shizune_-san_ diminta seseorang untuk datang dan melakukan _check up_ ke ruangan dari pasien yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi!" ujar _medic-nin_ itu setengah ketakutan, karena takut terkena amukkan Tsunade. "Baikalah, kau boleh pergi!" Tsunade menerima obat tersebut dan menyuruh _medic-nin_ tadi pergi.

Dengan segera Tsunade mencampur obat bubuk tersebut kedalam minuman yang ada di meja samping Sasuke, dan mengambil jarum suntiknya lalu mengisi sebuah suntikan dengan minuman tersebut. Tsunade dangan segera menyuntikkannya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Enggh… , " erang Sasuke secara pelan, namun matanya masih terpejam erat. Tsunade yang mendengar hal tersebut segera saja mengecek kembali keadaan tubuh Sasuke.

"_Hokage-sama_, Sasuke-_kun_… ,"gumam Ino, karena dia merasa terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bergumam. Mungkinkah dia akan sadar sekarang juga? Pangeran masa lalunya, akan kembali membuka matanya?

"Belum ada tanda-tanda matanya akan terbuka Ino, bocah ini sedang mengalami gejolak dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kemungkinan ada dua sisi berlawanan dari alam bawah sadarnya, yang membuatnya seperti ingin sadar, tetapi matanya enggan terbuka. Dari perkiraanku kondisinya akan tetap seperti ini, mungkin saja dia akan terus bergumam dengan tidak jelas, jadi kau jangan panik. Aku harus segera mencari Shizune, kau tetaplah disini dan laporkan apapun jika ada perkembangan atau kondisi bocah ini memburuk, mengerti?

Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan iba, karena belum kunjung membuka matanya. Dan ruangan itu menyisakan Ino dan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ino menatap dalam-dalam Sasuke yang masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan kembali.

"Huh, Sasuke-_kun_ kau ini seperti Shikamaru. Kalian berdua sangat suka tidur, tapi setidaknya Shikamaru masih dapat aku bangunkan, berbeda denganmu. Mungkin kali ini aku akan meminjam kata-kata Shikamaru. Sasuke-_kun_ sungguh _troublesome_," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengganti arah pandangnya ke arah jendela yang menuju ke hutan.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa bersyukur bahwa _Kami-sama_ masih ingin melindunginya. Sejauh ini dia belum bertemu dengan teman –teman lamanya. Mereka semua hanya bagian dari masalalu seorang Hyuuga Hinata, dia sekarang adalah seorang Hinata, hanya seorang Hinata. Tanpa Klan, tanpa embel-embel seorang Hyuuga, tanpa pernah menjadi seorang ninja. Hanya seorang gadis sederhana, seorang pengajar bagi anak-anak didiknya, dan seorang diri tanpa Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari. Pemuda yang adalah cinta Pertamanya. Pemuda yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Tidak, Hinata tidak boleh menangis lagi ketika mengingat pemuda itu. Hatinya sudah mati, Hinata Hyuuga sudah pergi, tapi kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Hatinya begitu sakit, sangat sakit. Ingatan tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura yang saling tersenyum lembut di balik kamar rumah sakit bernomor 320, hanya berjarak satu nomor dengan kamar ayahnya. Dan ketika pemuda pirang yang tengah terbaring itu mengengam lembut tangan Sakura Haruno. Dia benci, benci mengingatnya. Mengingat bahwa dirinya hanyalah seperti debu yang tak pernah terlihat dimata Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kakinya enggan untuk beranjak, matanya menatap nanar ruang kamar yang kosong itu.

Hingga seseoarang menepuk pundaknya, dengan refleks Hinata membalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik yang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hinata… kau sedang apa disini? Dan kenapa kamu menangis, di depan ruangan kosong ini?" ucap Shizune yang bertanya-tanya melihat air mata mengalir dari pipi gadis yang ada di depannya.

"A… A-aku sangat mencemaskan _Otou-san_, Shizune-_san_. Ketika aku kemari dan aku membuka pintu kamar ini, ternyata kamar ini kosong dan gelap, bukankah seharusnya ini kamar _Otou-san_ku?" ucap Hinata yang berbohong kepada Shizune, Hinata berharap wanita cantik yang ada di depannya ini mau mempercayai ucapannya.

"Astaga, Ayahmu baik-baik saja Hinata. Ruangannya ada di kamar 321, di sebelah ruangan ini. Berhentilah menangis dan jangan berpikiran buruk. Aku kemari karena harus melakukan _check-up_ terhadap kesehatan Ayahmu, ayo kita masuk ke kamarnya!" ajak Shizune.

Hinata pun menghapus air matanya, Hinata meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Shizune, karena telah membohonginya. Gadis itu pun masuk ke ruangan yang sebelumnya sudah terlebih dahulu dimasuki oleh Shizune.

.

.

.

Tak pernah ada dalam benak Hiashi sekali pun untuk berada di tempat ini, dan tak merasa berdaya. Dia ingat dulu kedua putrinya sering berada di ruangan ini, terutama Hinata. Gadis itu pernah terluka parah sewaktu ujian _genin_ melawan Neji, yang menghajarnya tanpa belas kasihan. Neji yang merasa dendam akan kematian Ayahnya.

Hinata, gadis itu kini sudah dewasa. Rambutnya kini sudah memanjang, persis seperti almarhum istrinya. Senyum lembutnya, kesabarannya dalam mengahadapi dirinya yang sering sekali memarahinya karena memperlakukan gadis itu dengan kejam.

Pernah dulu suatu ketika seusai perang berlangsung dirinya tak sengaja mendengar isakkan dari kamar gadis itu, dan beberapa kata-kata yang menyayat hatinya.

"_Okaa-san, kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini? Hidupku, kisah cintaku semuanya tak pernah ada yang berhasil. Aku ini sorang gadis yang tak berguna!"_ _Sungguh sebagai Ayah, Hiashi merasa sedih ketika mendengar ucapan Putrinya._

"_Ayah selalu berkata bahwa aku lemah, dan aku memang lemah dan tak berguna. Harusnya Hanabi yang hanya pantas untuk lahir di dunia ini. Okaa-san, aku ingin pergi bersamamu, aku lelah untuk berada disini. Okaa-san, pria yang aku cintai pun lebih memilih gadis yang kuat, bukan seorang yang lemah sepertiku. Kenapa, aku harus selalu menjadi pecundang Kami-sama? Kumohon, hentikan rasa sakit dari hatiku ini! Aku tak sanggup lagi Okaa-san. Hiks… hiks.. hiks," gadis itu menangis semakin keras. Tanpa Hiashi sadari setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Orang tua macam apa, yang hanya berdiam diri melihat putrinya menangis dan kemudian malah beranjak menjauh._

_Dan ketika keesokkan harinya, ketika putrinya menolak untuk menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga, mengantikan dirinya, meski para tetua telah menyatakan bahwa putrinya itu layak untuk menjadi pemimpin klan. Hiashi, merasa inilah saatnya membuktikan dirinya sebagai seorang ayah dari putrinya tercinta bukan sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga, dia membela keputusan putrinya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu bukan lagi bagian dari Hyuuga, dia di asingkan._

Hiashi menatap putrinya lembut, Hinata datang untuk menemuinya. Dia sangat merindukkan sapaan lembut dari putrinya, seperti yang tengah di ucapkan putrinya sekarang ini. Dan tatapan serta ucapan khawatir dari gadis itu. Tapi Arogansinya sebagai seorang kepala Klan Hyuuga, memaksanya untuk selalu memasang topeng keangkuhan. Tidak memperdulikan gadis itu adalah salah satu cara supaya dia tidak mengingat istrinya, tapi saat ini ketika putri sulungnya itu memegang erat tangannya, dia tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak memeluknya.

"_Otou-san_?" Hinata bertanya keheranan.

"Hinata…._Otou-san_ sangat merindukanmu, maafkan _Otou-san_ yang selalu tidak memperdulikanmu!" Kata Hiashi dengan suara parau. Hinata benar-benar membeku, suara lembut yang selama ini dia harapkan dari ayahnya akhirnya bisa ia dengar, air mata meluncur begitu saja. Hinata membalas pelukan erat dari Ayahnya.

Dalam isakan mereka berpelukkan, melupakan Shizune yang juga terharu melihatnya. Biarkan sekali saja seorang putri menikmati cinta dan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan seorang ayah menjadi dirinya sendiri, mencurahkan perasaan terpendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

"Hinata…," Pemuda itu kembali bergumam pelan. Ino merasa kaget, pemuda itu bergumam meski samar. Ino mendekati lagi pemuda itu untuk memastikkan pendengarannya. Tapi tidak ada lagi suara atau gumaman yang terdengar. Ino kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menata beberapa baju rumah sakit yang baru saja di antarkan oleh ninja medis lain.

"Hinata… tunggulah aku," Ino yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan baju yang baru saja akan dimasukkannya ke lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Dia mengamati pemuda yang tengah terdiam kembali, pemuda dengan mata terpenjam dan belum juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hinata… tunggulah aku,"Mata gadis itu membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja dia dengar, meski samar tapi pengucapan pemuda itu sangat jelas. Begitu jelas di dalam indra pendengarannya. Gadis itu mendekati pemuda itu. "Sasuke-_kun_, nama siapa yang barusan kau sebutkan? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutkan namanya, aku kira kau menyukai Sakura!" ujarnya penuh ketidakpercayaan. Ia tau Sasuke sedang mengalami gejolak dalam alam bawah sadarnya, tapi mengapa nama gadis itu yang disebutnya? Kenapa bukan Naruto, Sakura atau guru Kakashi yang jelas-jelas dekat dengan pemuda yang terus memanggil nama Hinata itu?

Ino sadar dari lamunannya ketika dia merasakan tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh tangannya. Sasuke akan sadar dia harus segera memanggil Hokage-sama. Ketika Dia akan bergerak mencari Hokage, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di gengam oleh Sasuke.

"Mau pergi kemana kau Hinata?" Ucapnya dengan suara keras. Ino pun membalikkan badannya dengan wajah kaget bercampur panik, dia sangat ceroboh membiarkan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mengalami gejolak alam bawah sadar tanpa memberitaukan _Hokage_ atas kejadian barusan. Dia berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke, tapi gengaman tangan pemuda itu semakin kuat. Dan entah mengapa tubuhnya begitu lemas, _chakranya_ dihisap oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba lari dariku!" Pemuda itu kembali membuka suarnya, meski matanya masih terpejam. Ino benar-benar panik, meski sudah cukup lama menjadi ninja medis, namun keahliannya jelas dibawah Sakura, dan perang berlangsung sangat lama, juga pernikahannya membuat gadis itu lama tidak menangani pasien dalam keadaan koma, dan entah mengapa tubuhnya begitu lemas dan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Tapi bagaimana pun dia harus melaporkan hal ini kepada Hokage, kalau tidak dia bisa kehabisan _chakra_.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu kamar Sasuke terbuka nampaklah Tsunade dengan wajah kaget melihat keadaan yang ada di depannya, bersamaan dengan itu pangeran yang sudah lama bermimpi membuka matanya, matanya yang pekat, yang mampu menarikmu kedalam lubang _Black Hole_ yang tanpa arah, dimensi lain serta menjeratmu kedalam situasi yang tak pernah kau bayangkan di sepanjang kehidupanmu.

.

.

Terima kasih banget sudah membaca Fanfict ini, maaf kalau Updatenya sangat lama. Kegiatan di kampus sangat padat sampai aku tidak sempat melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, dan mengikuti cerita ini, aku sangat kaget ternyata banyak banget yang membaca ceritaku dan aku sungguh merasa senang, lain kali aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini lebih cepat.

.

.

Jawaban Review

** Ada flashback knp sasuke cidera? **Untuk Flashbacknya belum, mungkin chapter depan** Knp sasuke bs gerakin tbuhnya stlh lm dy koma stlh hinata jenguk sasuke? **Alasan Sasuke bisa gerakin tubuhnya setelah Hinata jenguk udah ada di chap ini :) **Update kilat ya thor ! **Sedang diusahakan, maaf ya kalau lama :')**Eh kenapa temen-temen hina-chan gax bisa ngenalin keberadaan hina-chan lewat cakra.? **Karena dia bukan ninja lagi dan chakranya sudah di segel **Ceritanya bagus, Tp masih ada typo **Makasih sarannya, berusaha memperbaiki :) **B****ila ini memang bener-bener Rated M, harus ada bumbu-bumbu di Chap 1, agar tidak ada kecurigaan tentang 'Mencari sensari.' **Ada, tapi saya memilih moment yang tepat **A****pa hime akan kembali jadi ninja?** Belum tau :) **S****aya harap Sasuke sudah 'kenal' Hinata dari 'dulu' ya** :) **Siapa suaminya ino? **Sudah di sebutin tuh :)


	3. Chapter 3

_A NEW LIFE_

Pairing : Sasuke U &amp; Hinata H

_Disclaimer by_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Don't Like This Pairing? Don't read ^^_

_._

_._

Terkadang goresan luka itu terlalu dalam, sehingga membuatmu menyerah. Lalu kau mulai mencari jati diri baru dan duniamu sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, takdir membuatmu seolah terikat pada benang merahnya yang membawamu pada pria yang tak kau kira. Dan hidup barumu pun segera dimulai. SasuHina, Canon (Dihatiku).

.

.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau tidak perlu khawatir kesehatan ayahmu baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan memforsir tubuh serta pikirannya terlalu keras," Shizune tersenyum kearah gadis yang terlihat khawatir memikirkan Ayahnya tersebut. "Terima kasih Shizune-_san_, maaf telah merepotkan." Hinata membungkukan badannya.

"Jangan berlebihan Hinata, ini sudah tugasku," Shizune tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

Kemudian Shizune pamit kepada gadis itu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata terdiam menyaksikan salah satu ninja medis terbaik kedua setelah Hokage saat ini tentu saja. Hatinya merasa lega, sangat lega. Ayahnya sedang tertidur pulas, seusai drama pelukkan tadi berlangsung. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Ayahnya yang memang sedang dalam pengaruh obat tidur yang barusan saja di suntikkan oleh Shizune tadi.

"Arigatou _Otou-sama_…," mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, hatinya merasakan kelegaan yang teramat sangat mengetahui bahwa setidaknya dirinya yang tak berharga ini dicintai oleh Ayahnya, yang selama ini selalu mendidiknya dengan cara yang keras, dan pujian yang belum pernah sekalipun terucap dari mulutnya, gadis itu merasa hari ini adalah hari perubahan yang sangat besar kedalam kehidupannya yang baru.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, suara angin yang menderu, sinar matahari yang telah meninggi menandakan bahwa siang telah tiba, dengan suhu yang begitu menghangat. Serta gemrisik daun yang saling menari mengikuti irama angin yang lembut, pikiran gadis itu menerawang, entah pada apa. Mungkin saja pada pemuda secerah sinar matahari atau mungkin pada pemuda yang sedingin purnama.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berlari menuju kearah seorang perempuan berambut hitam pedek itu. Perempuan itu merasa keheranan, 'apakah terjadi sesuatu?' pikirnya. Ninja medis itu terengah-engah di hadapan Shizune yang merasa kebingungan serta seutas firasat buruk yang datang menghampirinya.

"Tsu…hosh..Tsuna..hosh.., " perempuan itu merasa begitu letih, sudah hampir setengah rumah sakit ini dia itari untuk mencari Shizune sesuai perintah dari _Hokage-sama_.

"Tenangkan dulu pernafasanmu itu Rika-_san_, ada perlu apa mencariku sampai kau seperti ini?" Tanya Shizune yang merasa khawatir dengan salah satu juniornya ini. Ninja medis itu menghirup udara sebayak mungkin, kemudian menghembuskannya. Setelah tenang, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus.

"Tsunade-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk memberi tau kan hal ini kepada anda, Tsunade-_sama_ memerlukan bantuan anda di kamar 231, terjadi kekacuan besar disana dan jangan sampai berita ini menyebar! Begitulah perintah Tsunade-_sama_." Shizune membulatkan matanya mendengar pesan tersebut, pantas saja wajah gadis di depannya ini pucat pasi, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang besar di kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Shizune langsung berlari setelah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ninja medis itu. Sesuatu yang telah lama tertidur, akhirnya akan kembali membuka mata. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi sebuah perhatian yang menghebohkan. Berita ini jangan sampai didengar oleh orang lain terlebih dahulu terutama para tetua desa.

.

.

.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, matanya yang pekat menatap langit-langit kamar ruangan itu. Ruangan ini terasa asing baginya.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga bocah..lepaskan cengkramanmu itu padanya, kau menyakitinya!" Tsunade berteriak cukup keras, sehingga membuat ninja medis yang ada dibelakangnya itu ketakutan "Kau cepat carikan aku Shizune, suruh dia keruangan ini. Dan jangan sampai berita ini menyebar, kau mengerti kan!" perintah Tsunade, dengan cepat gadis itu mengikuti perintah Hokage tersebut.

Pemuda itu menolehkan suaranya ke sumber suara yang tadi membentaknya, dan dia melihat seorang gadis yang terkulai lemas terduduk dibawah, rambutnya pirang panjang, bukan berambut indigo panjang. Dia pun meyentakkan tangan yang tadi dia gengam. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang semula, Tsunade pun bersiap-siap hendak mengeluarkan jutsu untuk mengantisipasi situasi yang buruk, _chakra_ bocah di depannya ini tidak stabil, dan _mangekyou sharingan_ yang telah diaktifkan itu juga sangat berbahaya.

"Katakan padaku, dimana istriku? Serta ruangan apa ini?" pemuda itu membuka suaranya dengan pelan, terlihat tenang namun aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya, pemuda itu menahan emosinya di dalam tatapan matanya yang berwarna merah, semerah darah.

"Cih, bocah tengik. Jangan mengatakan perkataan lucu tersebut dihadapanku!" Tsunade mengepalkan tangan, pemuda ini benar-benar ancaman. _Chakra_ yang semakin tidak beraturan menyelimuti bocah sialan itu. Sebelum terlambat dia harus memikirkan cara untuk melumpuhkan pemuda ini, kalau tidak bocah itu bisa mati karena kehabisan chakra untuk membuat susanoo, atau mengalami kebutaan permanen akibat mengaktifkan _mangekyou_ dengan memaksakan diri. Dirinya pun bisa mati, jika berhadapan dengan raksasa itu lagi. Dengan kondisi desa yang belum stabil pasca perang dunia ninja serta tetua yang mungkin saja akan melakukan tindakan untuk membunuh keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, dimana kau sembunyikan istriku!" Pemuda itu berteriak, Tsunade pun maju dengan kecepatan luar biasa hendak menyerang pemuda itu, namun pemuda yang barusan saja sadar itu berhasil menghindar ke sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan jutsunya, ketika dia merasakan perih pada bagian matanya, rasa panas dan menusuk dari matanya. Dia berteriak kesetanan sembari memeganggi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya, darah membasahi sela-sela telapak tangannya , Tsunade yang melihat hal ini segera memanfatkan situasi, dia mengeluarkan suntikkan bius dari kantong jubahnya dan maju dengan kecepatan penuh kemudian menusukkan jarum itu tepat di bahu kanan pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang merasakan nyeri di bahu kanannya, perlahan merasakan otot-otonya melemah, rasa sakitnya perlahan hilang, syarafnya seperti mati rasa, kemudian dia pun ambruk dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Shizune kaget melihat kekacauan yang tejadi di kamar itu, kondisi tempat tidur yang hancur berantakan serta dua orang tergeletak di bawah lantai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi _Hokage-sama_?"

"Kita harus secepatnya pindahkan dia keruangan khusus, dan aku akan menyegel _chakra_nya. Obat bius yang aku berikan tidak akan bertahan lama, panggil beberapa ninja medis. Tapi suruhlah mereka untuk diam akan situasi ini, kalau tidak Konoha pasti akan mengalami kehebohan, kau mengerti?"

"Tentu _Hokage-sama_, perlukah aku memanggil Sakura?"

"Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini… mereka pasti akan membuat kehebohan yang lebih besar, carikan saja aku ninja medis yang lain dan beberapa anbu kepercayaanku, kita akan segera menyegel kekuatan bocah ini!"

"Hai _Hokage-sama_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Shizune, mengundurkan diri dan menjalankan perintah dari Tsunade, ternyata firasatnya jadi kenyataan.

Tsunade berjalan mendekati ino telebih dahulu, dia akan menyalurkan sedikit _chakra_nya untuk gadis ini. _Chakra_nya telah terhisap habis, sehingga membuatnya pingsan, Tsunade mengulurkan tanganya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memar, karena genggaman Sasuke yang terlalu kuat. Ino, menggerakan tangannya, kemudian mulai membuka matanya, badanya begitu lemas hingga rasanya seperti mati rasa. Tsunade membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Setelah menghilangkan bekas luka memar di pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"_Arigatou Hokage-sama_..," ucap Ino pelan, karena tubuhnya masih cukup lemas.

"_Ne_, kau melakukan kecerobohan sebagai ninja medis! Kau nyaris menghilangkan nyawamu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun huh?" Tsunade sedikit membentak gadis itu, masalahnya semakin bertambah.

"_Gomene_, aku hendak memanggil _Hokage-sama_, tapi tangan Sasuke-_kun_ menahanku dengan erat. Kemudian chakraku perlahan habis, hingga _Hokage_ datang."

"Ya baiklah, aku maafkan kesalahanmu kali ini. Lain kali jadilah lebih waspada, kau mengerti?"

"_Hai_… tentu saja _Hokage-sama_, tapi ada hal aneh sebelum hal ini terjadi."

"Hal aneh?" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun_ berulang kali menyebutkan nama Hinata, dan memintanya jangan pergi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa nama Hinata yang dia sebutkan, bukannya Naruto, Sakura atau Kakashi-_sensei_ yang dia gumamkan?" Ino mengingat kembali ketika Sasuke menyerukan nama Hinata, dan kemudian menahan tangannya.

"Hinata...?" Tsunade terdiam, bocah tengik itu juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang istri. 'Jangan-jangan...,' lamunan Tsunade buyar ketika medengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"_Hokage-sama_ sesuai perintah kami telah datang, " ucap salah satu pria bertopeng anjing tersebut yang rupanya adalah anbu.

"Baguslah, aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan ritual penyegelan chakra untuk bocah ini, dan jangan sampai berita ini tersebar, kalian mengerti?" Tsunade memerintahkan dua anbu bertopeng itu, kemudian dengan kecepatan tak terduga dua anbu itu menghilang melaksanakan perintah Tsunade.

Tak lama Shizune muncul bersama dua orang ninja medis. Kemudian merekapun mengangkat Sasuke dan membopongnya. Beruntung salah seorangnya adalah ninja medis lelaki. Kemudian Tsunade mengintruksikan mereka untuk membawa Sasuke ke ruangan penyegelan chakra atau ruang pengintrogasian yang ada di balik gunung yang terpahat beberapa wajah yang pernah maupun yang masih menjadi _Hokage_.

.

.

.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, setelah sebuah kelopak bunga sakura melintas di depannya, memang sekarang adalah musim semi, semua kelopak sakura berterbangan akibat hembusan angin. Hinata tersadar dia sudah terlalu lama berada disini hingga sekarang sudah hampir sore, dia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Ayahnya sendiri, karena jika tidak jalan yang dilaluinya akan menjadi gelap dan mungkin saja ada perampok yang berniat jahat padanya, mengingat bahwa dirinya bukan ninja dan dia tidak bisa lagi untuk mempertahan dirinya jika dia mendapat serangan. Kondisi Desa Konoha yang masih labil akibat perang dunia masih belum begitu aman. Hinata berbalik menuju ke tempat Ayahnya yang masih tertidur akibat obat bius yang tadi diberikan Shizune tadi. Dia mengenggam tangan Ayahnya, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan lirih. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil kantung belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya sewaktu berada di pasar, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Hinata menggeser pintu dengan perlahan sambil melihat situasi di luar kamar dan dia harus waspada ketika telah keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya, dia takut bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Gadis itu sedikit mengembangkan senyum ketika dirinya telah keluar dari area rumah sakit, sejauh ini dia tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur, tapi bukankah dia sendiri yang menghancurkan hidupnya?

.

.

.

Tsunade membentuk beberapa sandi dengan kedua tangannya, dua anbu yang ada di samping Tsunade pun membentuk beberapa segel ditangannya, lalu muncul-lah sebuah symbol tepat di bawah tempat duduk itu, terang dan menyala. Lalu Tsunade menempelkan sebuah kertas yang telah tergambar sebuah symbol ke dada kanan pemuda itu. Setelahnya Tsunade kembali membentuk segel ditangannya dan mengarahkan telapakannya ke pada kertas symbol pada dada kanan Sasuke dan dalam sekejap tanda itu menghilang, tanda itu telah berpindah ke dada sasuke dan memuncul kan sinarnya, lalu pemuda yang masih belum sadar itu sempat merintih kesakitan. Tak beberapa lama di ikuti dengan menghilangnya semua symbol yang bercahaya itu.

"Segel ini akan berfungsi menahan bocah sialan ini untuk menggunakan cahkra pada batas yang berlebihan, jika dia tetap memaksanya maka akan ada efek terbakar pada bagian dadanya." Tsunade melirik pada tanda segel yang terpasang pada bocah di depannya ini. "Kalian berdua bawa kembali dia ke kamar semula, dan pasang rantai pada tangannya, aku takut dia akan mengamuk. Ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan!" perintah Tsunade pada dua ninja medis tadi.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan_ Hokage-sama_?" Tanya Shizune.

"Menemui Hyuuga Hiashi, ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan padanya." Ucapnya sembari melewati Shizune yang terlihat bingung dengan rencana Tsunade kali ini.

.

.

.

Beruntunglah Matahari senja masih belum menghilangkan dirinya ketika Hinata tiba di rumah barunya, kini dia sedang menatap hamparan langit yang mulai menjadi gelap. Perjalanan yang sunyi hanya di temani beberapa gemrisik daun yang bergesekkan dengan angin. Angin, elemen dari pemuda yang merupakan mantan cinta pertamanya. Hinata tersadar akan pikiran samar-samarnya itu. "Tidak, hal ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi… Aku tidak mengenal Uzumaki Naruto, sampai kapan aku harus selalu menggingatnya?" Hinata berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi, seolah-olah ada rantai yang merantai antara dia dan masalalunya. Berkali-kali dia coba untuk menjauh, sejauh apapun seperti bayangan yang enggan beranjak. Kenangan masalalu tentang pemuda itu masih lekat dalam ingatannya, bahkan seperti parasit yang semakin lama menghabisi hatinya, sehingga dia tidak punya hati untuk menempatkan orang lain lagi. Hidup barunya selalu terusik oleh masa kelam yang coba ia tenggelamkan, tapi mengapa nama pemuda itu selalu terlintas dalam bayang-bayang hidup barunya? Seolah mengintai dan hendak menghancurkannya lagi.

Malam-malam penuh isak tangis, gumaman namanya, serta mimpi yang sama tentang kehancuran hidupnya bahwa cintanya telah hancur, mimpi indahnya telah sirna dan terbakar oleh pemuda secerah matahari itu. Hinata seharusnya sadar bahwa sinar matahari dapat menghanguskannya dan membuatnya layu, hingga dia harus hidup dalam kepalsuan.

Hinata menatap kosong pada langit malam, andai saja dia seperti bintang yang selalu bersinar dan menerangi malam. Menjadi penghias malam bersama bulan. Ketika itu entah mengapa terlintas satu nama ketika Hinata membayangkan bulan itu begitu mirip dengan, "Uchiha Sasuke… " gumamnya. Laki-laki itu masih terbaring koma, entah mengapa Hinata merasa turut merasa sedih melihat kondisinya yang mengenaskan, dia bahkan tidak akan bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan selang-selang yang terpasang pada tubuhnya, para ninja medis yang membicarakannya tadi pun berkata kemungkinannya kecil untuk mempertahankan hidup pemuda itu. Mungkin seharusnya dia bersyukur bahwa _Kami-sama_ masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang. Mungkin dirinya perlu belajar bahwa sesulit apapun untuk menjalani hidupnya bahkan dengan masalalu yang masih selalu membuatnya bersedih, dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menatap masa depan dan berjuang keras untuk menata kehidupannya, karena ternyata masih ada orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk darinya.

.

.

.

_ Sasuke menatap seseorang yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan memuja, rambutnya yang sehalus sutra tampak begitu berkilau di terpa sinar matahari, helaian rambut yang di terpa angin. Matanya yang teduh dan seperti warna mutiara, dan bibir yang tampak begitu menggoda, seakan ingin meminta Sasuke melumat bibir itu. _

"_Sasuke-kun, kau percaya takdir?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, tapi orang tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sendu ke arah hamparan padang dandelion di depannya, "Ak-aku percaya takdir. It-itulah sebabnya kita bisa bertemu. Ta-tapi disetiap pertemuan, selalu ada perpisahan." Ujar orang itu dengan tersenyum lembut. "Berhentilah Hinata, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi perempuan itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, "Maaf Sasuke..," ujarnya dengan sedih. Dia pun bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh._

"_Hinata, jangan pergi..!" Sasuke ingin bangkit namun entah dari mana tangannya telah terantai, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata meninggalkannya, padang dandelion yang semula terhampar luas kini berganti dengan tanah yang tandus dan kering. Kemudian di ujung sana terdapat kobaran api yang membentang amat panjang "Hinata, tunggu..!" Sasuke berteriak keras hendak mencegah Hinata berjalan ke arah kobaran api tersebut, namun Hinata tetap berjalan menjauh, dan berjalan mendekati kobaran api itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai pada kedua tangannya, tapi tetap gagal dan Hinata perlahan semakin mendekat pada kobaran api yang siap membakar apapun yang mendekatinya. "Ku mohon, jangan pergi..!" Sasuke semakin berteriak keras saat Hinata secara perlahan mulai membakar dirinya sendiri pada kobaran api tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan mendapati langit-langit berwarna putih bukan lagi awan putih dengan langit warna biru. Semua yang dia alami hanyalah mimpi. Kemudian dia menolehkan ke palanya ke samping kanan dan kiri, semuanya berupa tembok bercat putih. 'Dimana Hinata..?' pikirnya setelah menyadari bahwa ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Saat hendak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, pemuda itu juga baru menyadari bahwa tangannya telah dirantai pada sisi tempat tidurnya. 'Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padaku?' Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, tapi yang lebih penting dia tidak tau keberadaan Hinata, dia mencoba melepaskan ikatan rantai itu tapi terlalu kuat.

"Hentikanlah bocah, kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari rantai itu!" ucap suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke untuk melepaskan rantai itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian melirik wanita berambut pirang serta berambut hitam pendek yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Kau siapa, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" pemuda itu memasang wajah ketidaksukaan pada dua orang yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Berhentilah bersandiwara Uchiha, aku Tsunade _Hokage_ kelima negara Konoha. Jangan berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalku! Dulu kau nyaris membunuhku, di pertemuan para Kage!" Bentak Tsunade dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu! Katakan padaku dimana istriku?" Persetan dengan dua orang ini, dia hanya ingin tau keberadaan istrinya.

"Kau belum menikah, dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan istrimu Uchiha?"

"Istriku adalah Hinata, dan aku bukan Uchiha!" desis Sasuke, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dia hanya ingin Hinata kembali padanya. Tsunade menghela nafas, percuma berdebat dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Shizune, kurasa dugaanku benar. Bocah ini sedang hilang ingatan, aku tidak tau apa yang dia alami selama dia koma, sehingga dia mengalami delusi seperti ini." Bisik Tsunade pelan, Shizune merasa kaget setelah mendengar kata-kata Tsunade. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan Tsunade-_sama_?" bisik Sizune tidak kalah pelan. "Kurasa, kita memang harus memanggil Hinata untuk masalah ini!" ujarnya mantap. "Apa! Ta-tapi Tsunade-_sama_ itu berbahaya," bisik Shizune yang lagi-lagi merasa terkejut dengan keputusan Tsunade.

"Hei, kalian berhentilah berbisik-bisik!" Sasuke merasa gerah melihat sikap mencurigakan dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah bocah, akan ku bawa istrimu kemari. Tapi dengan satu syarat jika kau mau menuruti segala perintahku!" tawar Tsunade. Sasuke terdiam dan mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut, "Hn" ucapnya singkat.

"Diam disitu dan jangan pernah berusaha kabur, maka akan ku bawa istrimu besok!" Tsunade kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diruangan kantor _Hokage_, Tsunade langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Masalah apa lagi yang akan menantinya. Energinya benar-benar dikuras habis oleh bocah sialan itu. Beruntung baginya, bahwa dia telah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"_Hokage-sama_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"Katakanlah Shizune!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan rencana apa yang sedang _Hokage-sama_ jalankan?" Shizune benar-benar bingung dengan kondisi saat ini. Apakah pemuda itu terkena genjutsu atau semacamnya?

"Bocah itu kehilangan ingatannya, mungkin disebabkan karena pertarungannya dengan Naruto waktu itu. Benturan yang sangat keras pada kepalanya mempengaruhi kerja sistem otaknya. Dan entah apa yang di alaminya sehingga melibatkan Hinata selama dia berada di dalam alam bawah kesadarannya, sehingga sewaktu dia terbangun, dia meyakini kejadian-kejadian yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya adalah kenyataan," Tsunade memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pening memikirkan rencananya sendiri.

"Bagaimana _Hokage-sama_ yakin tentang teori itu? Dan setauku Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan pemuda itu!"

"Jadi kau meragukan teoriku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu _Hokage-sama_, semua terasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya!" Shizune sedikit takut melihat Tsunade yang mulai menampakan aura ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Aku juga belum bisa menemukan hubungan antara Hinata dengan delusi yang dialami bocah sialan itu! Sudahlah Shizune, aku pusing! Lebih baik besok kau suruh beberapa anbu menjemput Hinata dan membawanya kemari!"

"Hai _Hokage-sama_, kalau begitu saya akan menghubungi beberapa anbu secepatnya!" Shizune membungkukan setengah badannya dan keluar untuk mencari kakashi. Tsunade memutar kursinya menghadap matahari senja dari balik jendela kantor Hokage, sepanjang hari yang terasa berat. Tsunade tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila esok tiba.

"Hah, sepertinya aku butuh lebih banyak sake malam ini," kemudian Tsunade bangkit untuk pergi minum-minum menenangkan pikirannya.

Biarkan saja waktu dan takdir yang akan bekerja untuk menautkan benang merah pada mereka berdua, dan kisah apa yang akan menanti mereka pada kehidupan hari esok kelak. Segala hal selalu terjadi diluar dugaan kita bukan?

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Horas, Chap ini berhasil terselesaikan setelah selama beberapa bulan penuh masa-masa sibuk, galau. Dan sejujurnya sulit menemukan feel untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi saya berusaha keras karena melihat pemberitahuan review yang masuk ke email(kebetulan email terhubung ke HP). Saya merasa bersalah setelah membaca semuanya. Gomenasai sudah setia membaca fict ini. Saya berusaha untuk mendapatkan feelnya lagi dan menyeimbangkan jadwal RL saya.

.

.

.

**Review  
**  
**Apa hubungan sasuke dan hinata? Jadi penasaran. **Sejauh ini mereka gak punya hubungan**. **  
**Apa Sasuke pernah tertarik pd Hinata sebelumnya?** Mungkin aja :). **Update kilat yo thor tapi dipanjangin lagi!** Ini sedang di usahakan. **Aku harap, di saat dia buka mata dia langsung mencari hinata!** Yup, prediksi anda benar. **Greget juga sama Naruto, semoga berhasil melupakannya Hime dan tunggulah Sasuke!** Melupakan cinta pertama butuh waktu yang lama, tapi nanti ada waktunya :). **kapan nih di lanjut? lanjutin lah...** Chapter 3 datang :D

.

.

**Special Thanks**  
Makasih buat semua yang masih nyempetin waktu buat nagih ini chapter, buat pecinta Sasuke Hinata dan buat temen-temenku yang udah nge-stalk cerita ini :D. Makasih banget, aku dapet semangat buat nulis karena kalian.


End file.
